In the Shadows, In the Light
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Ever since meeting Cupid, and having a crush on a guy who didn't like him back, love is looking pretty cynical for Nico. There is no hope for him. Except, maybe, a person who can understand him. (post BoO)
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

**A/N** : Each chapter is at least 1,000 words. Hope you enjoy it! There will be exactly five chapters, and one one-shot. Updates are weekly, but I'm not making any promises.

Happy New Year! (1/1/2016)

 **Disclaimer** : With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The songs used in the story are not mine. The Playlist shown below will list the songs and artist(s).

* * *

 **Playlist** :

 **Chapter 1: Shadows** (Unsteady, by X Ambassadors)

 **Chapter 2: Silhouette** (Demons, by Imagine Dragons)

 **Chapter 3: Illuminate** (FOOLS, by Troye Sivan)

 **Chapter 4: Flares** (Wait, by M83)

 **Chapter 5: In the Shadows, In the Light** (Sad Song, by We the Kings)

 **One-Shot: Jercy Bromance** (We Are Young, by Fun.; feat. Janelle Monáe)

* * *

 **.: Shadows :.**

 _If you love me, don't let go_  
 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

* * *

 **It was at** noon when Nico felt nostalgic for going back to the infirmary. However, his three days were already up.

He wondered exactly what he will do now, and he began to pace inside the Hades Cabin. Part of him wanted to go see Will, and maybe even strike a conversation. But wouldn't that be weird?

Hi, Will, I'm not sick or anything, but I just wanted to go back to the infirmary. Totally miss the place . . . and you.

Remembering the day he told Percy about the crush-thing, he winced. _It's better off just telling, to avoid any awkwardness_. In fact, Nico wasn't even sure _if_ Will was gay.

Groaning slightly, Nico hated feeling confused and nervous. He was more of an in-control type of guy.

Recollecting his courage, he quickly walked out of his Cabin. On his way to the infirmary, he saw a blond. He spotted glasses. "Jason!" he called.

Jason spun around, and grinned when he saw Nico. "Hey, what's up?"

"There are so many answers for that," Nico said. "Like the sky?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were that literal. Are you okay? You seem . . . twitchy."

Nico scowled slightly. "Why exactly will I be _twitchy_?"

"You tell me. Come on, Nico, I can read you like an open book."

"There goes my mysterious aura." Nico couldn't explain why, but Jason felt like an older brother to him. There was just something comfortable that relaxed him immediately. "Uh, promise you wouldn't tell?"

"Swear on the River's Styx." Jason looked interested.

Thunder rumbled on cue, and a few demigods around them glanced up at the sky curiously.

"That was not me!" Jason said to them. "Well, technically, I made the oath, but still."

"Jason," Nico urged, "I think I might like someone."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Putting a more brotherly tone, Jason added, "It's not a boy way older than you, is it?"

"Relax, he's only like two months older. He's the son of Apollo." Nico couldn't say the name. Even saying it made him feel fluttery and somewhat hysterical.

Jason's lips slowly curved into a knowing smirk. "Will Solace. I knew it!"

"Hey! Don't shout the name so loud. Do you really want everyone knowing?"

"If it makes you happy. Face it, Nico; I suspected it when you two were bickering. With a _war_ going on. You know that hate eventually turns into love . . ."

"Stop it! I mean, it's not _hate_ , just dislike at first. You know what? Forget I even told you this."

"No, it's pretty cute. I mean, I ship Solangelo, don't worry."

"Solangelo?"

"Come on, even Annabeth ships it. Or was it Percico? Anyway, that doesn't matter. "

Nico was bewildered. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you keep grinning like you want to eat a bunny, don't tell me."

"Hey! I love bunnies," Jason protested. "I don't want to eat them. I think that's going way too far. How about, 'grinning like you want to eat a cupcake'?"

"Okay, I don't think a 'cupcake' proves anything. And why are we talking about this instead of . . ." Nico lowered his voice ". . . _Will Solace_?"

"Oh, right. I don't exactly have expertise . . . considering I didn't even know Piper, and she made the first move. Maybe ask a girl? I mean, they'll know better with all the crushes and dating stuff. I could call Piper—"

Nico chewed his lip. "I don't feel that comfortable talking to other girls about my crush."

"Come on, Piper can keep a secret. I mean, Frazel is her OTP, but Solangelo is her second."

Nico let out a sigh. "I can't handle these code words, so if you want, maybe you can speak English."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Well, di Angelo, maybe you can ask Will. He'll tell you. In fact—" He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his jeans, and scribbled something. He handed it to Nico, and placed the writing utensil back in his pocket.

" _OTP_ . . . _Solangelo_ , and _Frazel_ ," Nico read out loud.

"Yep. So, tell me the results later. Oh, and maybe mention _'Do you like Solangelo_ ' to Will. Good luck!"

Before Nico could protest, Jason walked away, chatting with Piper who coincidentally showed up. "Ditcher," Nico muttered, and he went to the infirmary.

 _Okay, this was it_.

Wait . . . what were his lines?

Before backing out, he knocked on the door, his heart already beating fast.

 _This was a bad idea._

 _No, he couldn't do this._

He was afraid of the rejection, hurt and humiliation.

"Hey. Nico?" Will appeared at the door, his blue eyes shining, and blond hair perfect.

"H-Hi," Nico mumbled. "I, uh, I um. Can we talk?"

"Of course." Will opened the door wider, and stepped back. "After you."

"Okay." Nico walked in, smelling lavender in the air.

"I love air freshener," Will explained cheerfully. "The chocolate cupcake is pretty strong, and I heard complaints about the pine tree. I don't know why, I mean; there are trees around camp! But, lavender was a first choice anyway."

"Right." Nico knew that the conversation was going to take a lot of patience. From air freshener to talking about his feelings, it seemed like a ringer for HUGE MISTAKE.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Do you like _Solangelo_? I, um, Jason wanted to ask that. I don't know why; I don't even know what that means. So, after your reply, can you explain what _OTP_ and _Frazel_ is? I mean, I might be wasting your time. Sorry. I know you have a lot of patients and all, and—"

"Whoa, slow down." Will smiled gently. "To answer your first question, yes, I like Solangelo. And _OTP_ stands for 'One True Pairing'. Frazel is a ship. It's Frank and Hazel."

Will continued. "Nico, you never waste my time. Plus, I'm actually finishing things up. Some patients are healing, although there are a few that have to stay overnight. Kayla is going to take the night shift."

"Oh, that's nice. I mean, not nice that there are patients; I mean that you're, um, available. Wait, that came out wrong. Actually, I don't really know. I don't know what I'm saying." Nico abruptly stopped talking.

As he quickly made his way outside the door, he risked a glance back.

The corners of Will's lips were twitching. "Do you want to hang out after?" he called.

"Okay!" Nico tried not to sound eager. He added a "Yeah, I guess".

"Great. Tonight at six?"

"I'll be ready." Before Nico decided if that sounded creepy, Will gave a final wave, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Silhouette

**.: Silhouette :.**

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

* * *

 **Nico was** pretty sure his heart will explode. This was fortunate, since Will was a doctor. But Will was half of the problem. . .

After Nico talked with Jason, Percy somehow popped in, and there was a Percy and Jason war.

Of course, their bickering was not at all helpful, and Nico walked back to his cabin, only to find Will standing there.

Will was wearing a blue t-shirt that made his eyes a deeper cerulean shade, and smelled faintly of lavender. His hair looked combed, and he was absolutely attractive.

Not that Nico was paying any attention. "It's six o'clock?" Nico guessed.

"Not yet—one more minute. I just thought I'll be early," Will teased. "Nah, I was actually just waiting here for you."

"Sorry I made you wait," Nico apologized, already feeling deflated. "I was just asking—um, talking with Jason."

Will nodded, and Nico was grateful for him not asking for any more details.

"So, where are we going?" Nico inquired, curious.

"Ah . . . that's a surprise."

"Okay . . ." Nico felt slightly awkward for a moment, with the tension now forming. But he decided it was a comfortable silence. He once read that if two people could share silence and it was comfortable; it will form a stronger bond.

Will began to hum softly under his breath absentmindedly. It sounded quiet, and melodic to Nico's ears.

"What song is that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"A special song," Will smiled. To the Italian's disappointment, Will stopped humming. "Do you like macaroni?"

"Sure. So, did you buy frozen food or something?"

"Of course not, Death Boy. We're going to the movies."

"And Chiron let you?" Nico raised his eyebrows quizzicall.

"Yes, he did. As long as I take care of you, and not let you out of my sight." The son of Apollo's eyes sparkled. "And that won't be a problem."

Nico faintly blushed, wondering if it was a sort of compliment. _Gods, Will was confusing!_ What if he got the message wrong, and Will just wanted them to be friends? After all, 'hang out' was a loose term that friends use. Then again, in cliché books or movies, going to the theatre meant a date.

"You look clueless." Will stated the obvious.

"Um, are we going on a date? I mean, it's okay if we're not, I don't want to—I mean I like dates, I mean _us_. I mean—"

Will clearly looked amused, his eyes seeming to light everything around Nico.

Nico blinked, faintly thinking of Apollo. Yes, there was a distinct resemblance. But personally, Will was much more handsome. "You are giving me a headache," he mumbled.

"And _you_ are very oblivious." Will stepped closer to the son of Hades, so their faces were one inch from each other's.

Nico felt his stomach flip, and already turned red at the distance. He was angry that somebody could just unveil him in one glance. Nobody else could ever make him _feel_ this way, not even Percy. It irritated, but also intrigued him.

Will brushed his hand against Nico's face, gently and lightly. "I am always here for you, Nico. Remember that."

"I just realized something," Nico murmured softly.

"Yes?" Will leaned in expectantly.

"They don't have macaroni at the theatre. Why did you ask me about macaroni?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you liked it. Good thing you do; I love people who like macaroni."

Nico made sure to keep that note, and as ridiculous as it may seem, he had no idea it will be very useful in the future. . .

* * *

"Can you explain to me why that girl is shrieking?" Nico asked.

"Her boyfriend was possessed by an alien," Will explained.

Nico made a face. He at first visualized a banal movie—like forbidden love, or something—that will lighten the romantic mood between him and Will. Instead, it was a movie with possession and aliens. He let out a loud sigh, earning sharp glares from the people sitting in front of them.

The credits slowly rolled on the screen, ending with the scene of the girl stabbing her boyfriends, killing both him and the alien.

"How dramatic," Nico commented. He blinked, as the theatre lights flickered on.

"How was it?" Will smiled.

"Um . . . honestly?" Nico took a deep breath. "That movie was literally the most horrible I ever watched. I mean, sure, a guy can like a few movies about aliens, but the ending—awful." Nico shook his head. "I also hate movies that show girls as weak people, possession is dumb, and—"

"Okay, I get it. The movie was horrible." To Nico's surprise, Will started to laugh really hard. "You should've seen your face through the whole movie! Gods, you are just too adorable."

Nico flushed, bewildered and angry. "Wait—you knew this movie was horrible?" He felt tears sting his eyes, and he wiped them away angrily. What type of game was Will playing?

Will immediately lost his smile, and placed his hands on Nico's shoulders. "The reason I brought you here was so it will cheer you up. I mean, you were moping around these days lately."

"So I'm just a charity case?" Nico immediately regretted his words, realising that was exactly what people say in movies. He pushed Will's hands off him, and stormed outside. It was raining, but honestly he didn't care if he got pneumonia or other colds. It was better than what he was feeling now.

"Nico!" Will ran beside him. "You are not a charity case. You are the most beautiful, alluring, and mysterious guy I've ever met."

Nico swallowed, staring right into Will's eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I try to not constantly worry if you like me or not, but it's hard. And even though I hate those cliché moments and fairy-tales, I just want it to happen to me."

Will froze, startled. "What?"

"I thought we were on a date. You know—sharing popcorn, watching some stupid movie and you maybe kiss me or something." Nico usually was composed, and didn't reveal anything, but today he felt it was a time to break apart. Emotions were tearing at him, his heart feeling torn and shattered.

"I never wanted you to feel this way." Will hesitantly slung his arm around the son of Hades' shoulders, who didn't resist. "The reason why I'm going slowly is because this is new to you. I don't want to be that first jerk boyfriend who hurt you. But I guess I'm doing that now, huh?"

Nico buried his face in the blond's chest. "I'm sorry I'm a horrible date."

"I'm sorry I ruined your first date," Will countered. He gently nudged Nico's chin, lifting it up. "It's raining."

"Very good observation," Nico replied.

Will chuckled. "I think this could be a turning point in our date." He brought his lips to the Italian, the kiss soft and light.

Nico's pulse speeded, as he wrapped his arms around the other demigod, deepening their kiss.

Eventually both of them pulled away.

"There's your moment," Will whispered. "Scratch 'being kissed in the rain' off your list."

"That wasn't even on my list. I don't even know why people do that. We're both wet," Nico said, and then blushed. "No dirty thoughts intended—I mean, not that I was even thinking of it." Nico shut-up completely, knowing if he talked any longer, it would be bringing up even more awkwardness.

"I love you, Death Boy," Will said.

"Even though we've officially met for five days," Nico stated.

"Hey, don't ruin the mood. Let's say we're in a Hollywood Movie . . . what will we do next? After I say that I love you?"

"We . . . kiss some more?" Nico suggested.

Will smirked. "We both know you'll be happy with that."

The son of Hades turned red, as the blond gave another laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Illuminate

**.: Illuminate :**

 _I am tired of this place, I hope people change_  
 _I need time to replace what I gave away_  
 _And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_  
 _Though I try to resist I still want it all_

* * *

 **Once Nico** came back to his cabin, he changed his clothes. He could faintly smell lavender. He couldn't keep a broad smile off his face, and imagined that if he went to Jason, the son of Jupiter will tease him immensely.

As he plopped on his bed, he shifted. Did he sound like a whiny guy? _Gods, what if Will hated that?_ Frowning, Nico started to worry. Usually the outcome will be better than what you were thinking, right?

Taking a breath, he relaxed, eager to stop worrying about his life. His eyes fluttered, shut, as he anticipated a good rest. That was his mistake.

 **XxXxX**

Dreams. They were a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. Well, in this case, there was slight confusion, as if Nico knew that it wasn't real. Or maybe it was, but his conscious was the reminder.

His body felt pleasantly warm, as if he were sitting by the fire on a snowy day. Hm, he actually never did that. It sounded nice, though...

And, wow, there was Percy. Perseus Jackson. The older boy looked unfairly beautiful, as if that word could do justice. Messy black hair, blue hoodie, and familiar sea-green eyes - well, that was the definition of heart-stopping-and-dumbly-hyperventilating-like-a-little-school-boy crush.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said casually, acting like they both were on good term. His eyes sparkled with mischief, which immediately made Nico's heart deflate. _Not real_. "How are you doing?"

Nico couldn't help but look away, so Percy didn't see the pinkness spread across his face. His heart was drumming as it always did when the son of Poseidon was around. "Good."

"Really?" Percy leaned closer in, which was far too close. "Great. Because I want you."

Nico's breath hitched, and he backed away. Apparently, wherever this dream took set, it was somewhere in water: Percy's domain. Percy insistently advanced, giving a chaste kiss across his lips. His lips tingled afterwards.

"W-Why did you do that?" Nico asked.

The green-eyed boy seemed amused. "What do you think?"

"No, I'm not . . . I don't . . ." _Like you_ , Nico wanted to say. But he couldn't. And as much as he wanted to escape, the nearness of Percy just made him melt, as if he could truly belong and enjoy another person by him. Without dying, or running away. Containing that piece of naïveté that reassured that this was still Percy; this was everything that he wanted to have, but didn't. Couldn't.

That this was just a dream.

So he let Percy control him. He lost the resistance, because for once, he wanted to know what it was like to stop running from himself.

Percy aligned their bodies, trailing his hand faintly over Nico's chest, pausing at the groin area. "Do you want me to?"

Nico was tempted to agree. At this state, it dazed him. "I -" _No. Nonono_. "Yes."

 **XxXxX**

 _Idiot._

 _What were you thinking?_

Or to be more exact, What were you _dreaming_?

Nico rubbed his face, feeling a bulge in his pants. _Really?_ The worst part was, he enjoyed the whole dream! Why couldn't it be at least with him and Will? But Nico knew in his heart he still wasn't over the green-eyed boy.

"Ah, poor Nico," a voice said.

Nico jumped at the sound of the feminine voice, and spun around to see Aphrodite.

"Obviously you're confused about your love life," Aphrodite cooed. She flicked her wrist, and immediately a white table and two chairs appeared. On the table was tea and crumpets.

Nico stared.

"Stop gaping, and sit down," Aphrodite admonished. "Is it so hard to believe I'll help you?"

"Well ... my life does suck," Nico mumbled.

"Don't worry! That's why I'm here to help." Aphrodite patted her hair absentmindedly. "I take it you're dating the Will boy?"

"Uhm, maybe. I don't know -"

"Apollo approves! Although your father isn't exactly keen on you dating a doctor, it's better than, and I quote, 'that Percy with-kelp-for-a-brain boy'." Aphrodite's lips curved into a smile. "Oohh, you awkward demigods are so cute! You still have a crush on Percy, right?"

Nico didn't love goddesses meddling in his personal life, such as dating and crushes. He carefully decided his vague answer: "Maybe."

Aphrodite clucked her tongue. "It's a simple question! But . . . very well. Deny it all you want."

"It's just . . . I try to get over him, but he's always on my mind. I can't move on."

"Or you don't want to. We have much time to talk, so you can tell me everything."

 _How therapeutic_. Nico sipped from his cup of tea, not realising that he was thirsty. As he began to tell the tale of how he looked up to Percy, all the way to admitting his sexuality, he received nods and 'go on'.

Once the story was finished, Aphrodite was buzzing with glee. "Oh my goodness, you are just so adorable! I could dress you in a pink tutu and bow tie!"

The son of Hades was horrified by this, but covered it up with a wilted smile. "I don't think I want to face Percy again. The reason why I'm still hung up on him is because I know he's unattainable. With Will, it's difficult because he may like me the same way but I'm just scared."

"I don't believe you're afraid to love anymore, Nico. You overcame it. But I do think you're afraid of what other people think."

"People accept me for who I am," Nico whispered. "But there's always someone who doesn't."

"That is true. Let me tell you something: love is love. It doesn't matter who you are with, just as long as you both are happy. You don't need acceptance from people who are just going to hate. They should understand if they care for you."

"So . . . you and Ares?"" Nico asked skeptically. "You guys are happy?"

"It's normal to have fights."

"Ones that involve shooting at -"

"Honestly, we're focusing on _your_ love life. Mine is content. In fact, do not fret, because I will help you."

 _Oh gods_. "Help?"

"Yes. You see, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

And that was what Nico most feared. Nobody could tell what Aphrodite will do.

* * *

 **A/N** : If you already noticed, I edited this story (although it's not revised completely). Some parts are suspiciously strange, like the last chapter filled with clichés. Cringe-worthy? Yes. It's kind of my old writing that has a sentimental value. And my writing (I hope) does get better as we progress through the last few chapters. Oh, and I realised I made Nico, hm, kind of dislikable. I made him whiny, which was never the plan. I hope I portray him better, but note that after everything happened, such as the Gaea war, or facing Cupid, there could be a familiarity with trauma (which I badly show once again).

One of these days, I will create a Solangelo story that shows him more isolated and having sign effects of everything he experienced. That includes Percy. Percico? Well, depends. Percy should also be in a difficult state, because he watched his friends die, had lots of pressure, and trauma from going through the Underworld.

I was reading Takara-Phoenix's post, and she made highly good reasons why she does not write Solangelo. She is so true. Nico couldn't be over Percy, because he admitted that he loved the son of Poseidon. In front of Cupid, god of love. Also, Will Solace might have been fitted into the role as a boyfriend just so Nico could have someone. Believe me, I am not against Solangelo. Compared to the number of fanfics I read, I ship them. More on FanFiction than the books, lol. I'm just thinking that maybe one story should incorporate that Nico is not yet done with Percy, and Solangelo should get together slower. I write fast-paced, so I'm not a good person to write it. But it's just a thought in mind. While I'm on a rant at the moment, I appreciate that Reyna is a single character but still displayed powerfully. She will probably find love, since every character seems to have one - and she deserves it. Admittedly, she is my favourite female character out of anyone. I don't know if Rick Riordan will write about her - maybe just mention the Romans. What I fear is that since Jason/Piper/Hazel/Frank/Reyna, etc. were used for the Heroes of Olympus series, they will not show anymore. Conveniently, Piper and Jason went to school in Los Angeles just when Leo Valdez finally arrived. I have a feeling that the _Trials of Apollo_ uses characters that most people favourite. Percy, Apollo, Leo, Nico (w/ Will), etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Flares (!)

**A/N** : (1) Hopefully you don't get confusing signals from reading the last chapter's note. I wanted to write this to clarify that in THIS STORY, Nico is over Percy. In reality of the books, no. Obviously not. His love for Percy is hard core, but I think somehow they could be kind of like brothers. Huh, that will actually be cute. I could imagine that.

* * *

 **.: Flares :.**

 _No time_  
 _There's no end_  
 _There is no goodbye_  
 _Disappear_  
 _With the night_

* * *

Essentially, time flies by when you already grow up.

Whether Aphrodite did do something over the years, Nico di Angelo didn't know. He was happy that he was dating Will Solace, their relationship already four years. By now the Italian was way over Percy Jackson - and yes, it amused him that he had such a silly infatuation (1).

The couple planned to move out of Camp Half-Blood, as long as they both were together. Right this moment, however, they stayed in the Hades cabin, enjoying each other's company. They lay in the bed, Will resting his head on Nico's lap.

"It was Romeo's fault - he shouldn't have interfered with that guy and the other guy's fault," the son of Apollo said, of course speaking vaguely to anyone who didn't know that plot.

Nico sighed, clearly subjecting. "No, it was Romeo and Juliet. They shouldn't have had the affair. They only met each other and suddenly started to develop feelings? That's not plausible. In fact, everyone is crazy! Why would the feud between the Montagues and the Capulets even take effect years later?"

"Hey, it's kind of like the Greeks and the Romans," Will pointed out. "Plus, it did end when the lovers died. You can get all technical to the classics, especially set back ago. Who knows what people acted like back then? They won't care about incest."

There would certainly be a awkward cough on the last part, especially dealing with the Greek mythology. However, the couple didn't seem to widen on the topic, as it should be. There was tension in the air, and a warmth that spread between the contact being made, distracting. Nico absentmindedly ran a hand through the silky blond locks, as Will gently accepted it.

Perhaps arguing about Romeo and Juliet and what caused their death did not sound at all romantic. But it did lead to a playful banter.

"Love at first sight," Will said in a sing-song voice. Nico made a slight growl at the back of his throat, feeling deeply flushed, so the blond teased further on. "Gods, Nico, you look so adorable." He leaned up, and did a quick kiss on the lips. It was always soft touches and faint kisses, as if Will never wanted to be rough with Nico, afraid that he'll break.

Nico stole a kiss - this time holding longer and deeper. His body invoked with heat, and he couldn't help from thinking what this might lead to. But before he could stop for a moment and ask, Will's knee somehow pressed up against his groin. "Hmph, Will -"

Will hummed, rolling on top of the brunet. "Do you want to?"

After a few minutes of hesitation, Nico nodded his head, almost in a shy mannerism. "Y-Yes."

In awkward movements, hands fumbled with clothing - unzipping, slipping off, and kicking.

Nico was self-conscious, despite the fact that Will saw him without clothes before. He had a depressive moment when he was fifteen, concerned around his body - as if his skin didn't feel right. He knew it was okay now, but there was still uncertainty.

Will smiled gently, the room looking so dull against his blue eyes. "You're beautiful all over," he murmured. "You look like an angel. My angel."

Nico nervously went on his stomach, looking over his shoulder carefully, like Will was going to leave. Instead, the blond moved between his legs.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"I swear, you're even more nervous than me." Nico gave a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you. _Please_." The last word slipped out, not exactly pleading but a word that made Will relax visibly.

"Okay." Will fumbled with the drawer next to the bed, searching for lube. "Where?"

"Um, bottom right-hand corner. Second drawer." To the Italian's immense gratitude, Will did not make a joke at his expense.

"Do you have condoms?"

"No . . . Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to have sex until I was, like, fifty."

"Hm. Well, small predicament. I guess I'll have to get them. Can you wait for me?"

"I'll always wait for you," Nico teased, but it came out gentle. His stomach gave a flip, and he wondered what made him say such mush-y words. Showing affection was not exactly his strong suit, at least through words. It was by his actions.

They gave each other a quick kiss, and Will pulled on his clothes, not realising that his t-shirt was backwards. Nico was too distracted to notice this, wondering if Will's eyes were always this blue before.

. . .

As Will came back, his face was entirely red all over.

"What happened?"

"My siblings. I think they know what we're doing."

"Isn't it obvious? With the box you're holding?" _And your clothes, too,_ he thought privately.

Will whacked him with the box, which did no help for seriousness. "Okay, di Angelo, so are you still ready?"

"Yes." Nico dropped to a husky voice. "What do you plan to do, Solace?"

The son of Apollo smiled. "I . . . am going to kiss and make love to you."

Although the words sounded like something from some old soap opera, Nico knew that only Will could get away with it. "I'm fine with that."

"Good."

They started to kiss gently, but as Will probed in with his tongue, it became more heated. He swirled his tongue in the cavern, running it along the teeth as if counting as one. Nico gave a moan as their hips met, grinding against rough denim. Quickly, Will yanked his clothes off and rolled a condom on. He searched for the lube, which somehow transferred to the end of the bed.

As the cold lubricant touched Nico's skin, goosebumps appeared and he visibly jerked.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Will continued, preparing himself and Nico. His touches were warm, and soon Nico grew impatient with the want - practically the need to become together. The moment was like taking a big leap; terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

"Okay. Uh, okay. Are you okay?"

"Gods, you're making me nervous." Nico tilted his head. "Seriously, Will, you're supposed to be the relaxed one."

"Sorry, but I. Am. A. Perfectionist," Will said, transferring kisses down Nico's neck to his collarbone.

"Somehow, I believe that."

Will angled his hips, brushing faintly over Nico. The son of Hades shivered, biting back a moan. Will always teased him; even in bed.

The blond started at a slow pace, easing in and out to get used to the momentum.

Oddly enough, Nico was quiet and nervously, Will stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Uhn -" Nico's voice came out croaky, and unevenly. "D-Don't s-stop. Please. Ah, _merda_. Will, _per favore_."

Will figured it was time to grant satisfaction, and he thrust in faster, until he could hit what should be the bump.

"Oh gods. _Sì sì sì_. Will, oh gods, _ti amo_ -"

As they shifted after the orgasm, both wiped themselves and Nico exhaled slowly. "Will, that was -"

"Amazing?" Will went alongside Nico on the bed, and both grew silent.

They wondered if confessing love was a cliché thing to do, especially after mind-blowing sex. But then again, it was always worth repeating. At the same time, moments, later, they said 'I love you', and smiled.

"Thank you," Will said.

"For what?"

Nico said it more as a joke, but Will replied seriously, "Everything. For loving me. Just being you. For your existence. And believe me, Death Boy, I don't think . . . I can't manage without you."


	5. Chapter 5: In the Shadows, In the Light

**A/N** : I know that this fanfic is fast-paced - I understand. But as much as I would love making Nico and Will blush and don't realise their feelings for each other until, like, eternity, then make them profess love-y dove-y sweet little nothings while some squeal at their OTP, that story would be a thousand pages. I'm simply cutting it down. But for what it's worth (I know, cliché line), Will and Nico love each other.

So, yeah, this is the end. Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed/read. There is still one one-shot after, so you can check it out or skip it. Technically, I will consider this as the last chapter.

* * *

 **.: In the Shadows, In the Light :.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Without you, I feel broke._  
 _Like I'm half of a whole._  
 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._  
 _Without you, I feel torn._  
 _Like a sail in a storm._  
 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

* * *

 _And how much love could one contain for a person?_

The romance stories that became epic demanded a journey through tears, drama, and adventure. The story of friends who knew each other all their lives was a classic. Or the one when the shy person meets the jock or 'bad boy'. It involves many clichés, but with a twist to make it memorable.

Stories that dare to be unique give meaning, and hold something special that endears the mind and warms the heart.

Fortunately, Will and Nico di Angelo were two lovers who literally had a tale full of clichés. And it was not so bad; for clichés are nice and predictable. Being a demigod, you were wary of surprises. But wasn't the element of surprise good? Didn't it make you realise greater affection or less admiration? Basically, to summarise the Solangelo tale, they meet. Three days in the infirmary (or more, if Will was lucky) they quickly became friends. Months later, they become more than friends and have a relationship. Will cannot help but tease Nico. And Nico secretly liked it, but would never tell the blond that. It was their form of affection.

But to answer the question from above, love is love. You could try to express it through grand words, or even try to sense it physically, but you cannot DESCRIBE it. We have a lot of words for it - lust, fondness, attachment, heartbreaking, vulnerable. It is not only in a romantic sense, but can include familial or affectionate.

And so, "How much love could one contain for a person?"

To define the variable of 'love', we already know that you cannot exactly answer it. So the answer, in short, is ERROR. Because love is a human's error; it can be our downfall or greatest achievement. People have it and they don't. It varies.

But, here's some advice:

It's

okay

to

make

an

error.


	6. One-Shot: Jercy Bromance

**.: One Shot: Jercy Bromance :.**

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

* * *

 **"So, what** happened?" Jason asked.

He and Nico were both in the same place from earlier. It was five-thirty, and Nico was prepared. Well, he did occasionally pace and mutter that caused people to look at him weirdly, but he was relaxed.

"Well, he likes Solangelo, and explained the terms," Nico confided.

"Dude! Congratulations! He totally likes you."

"Um, can you just explain what Solangelo is? I can't decipher these words. Back in the past, remember? Can't understand new technology and texting."

"Just like any other parents or grandpas," Jason grinned.

"I prefer 'Lost my childhood', but that could work, too."

"Seriously. You're like a fifty year old trapped in a teenage body."

"A fifty-year old who has a crush on a fifteen-year old. That's a great compliment, really."

"Solangelo is a pairing … with you and Will together!"

Nico nearly had a heart attack from the statement. "Jason! You better run, because I will kill you!"

"Ignoring all puns aside, just tell me what the problem is." Jason couldn't keep the grin off his face, and obviously wasn't intimidated.

"I practically told Will I had a crush on him! He thinks I'm a lovesick stalker now - thanks a lot!"

To his annoyance, Jason began chuckling. "I think that's an exaggeration."

Nico couldn't help but stamp his foot. He didn't like being laughed at.

"S-Sorry," Jason managed to say. "I just imagined you being a stalker. Hilarious!" He began to laugh again.

"What's up?" Percy arrived, nudging Jason.

"Nico thinks he's a lovesick stalker!" Jason blabbed.

"Good one, di Angelo!" Percy cracked up.

Nico stared at the two boys, shaking his head. "I don't see what's so funny."

"No, imagine you in all black, and being all lovesick," Jason said.

"You're a lovesick zombie!" Percy crowed.

"I still don't get it." Nico rolled his eyes. "I wonder how Annabeth and Piper can stand you two."

"I'm handsome, funny, and awesome at fighting," Jason said. He was the first to remain composure.

"Funny? Jason?" Percy for the first time looked serious. "No way! Jason is the antonym of funny! In fact, if you look up in a dictionary 'No fun' it shows Jason's face!"

"Hey!" Jason started to look angry. "If you see 'Stupid' in a dictionary, it'll show Percy!"

"Oh yeah?" Percy challenged. "I'm not talking to you!"

"I can't believe I had a crush on you," Nico stated, and then blinked, realising he said it out loud. Fortunately, Percy and Jason were still arguing.

"Do you want me to call your girlfriends?" Nico shouted.

Percy and Jason stepped away from each other, guilty.

"No, that's okay," Jason said. "We can handle this."

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, right, Jason. You're just scared of getting in trouble." He adopted a deeper voice, supposedly Jason. "Oh, no! I'm Jason Grace, a hero that every single girl admires. I hope everyone loves me and I don't mess up! Because I am perfect, Perfect, PERFECT."

"I do not sound like that!" Jason protested.

Nico had to admit, Percy could mimic Jason very well.

"I'm Percy. I will do anything for my friends, because I am loyal! My whole life is centered around them. I don't know what I'll do without them," Jason said.

"You both know that you're just complimenting each other, right?" Nico said, his point lost.

"I can give better dating advice!" Percy shouted.

"Oh yeah? I got Solangelo together," Jason pressed.

"Hey, without me, Frazel would have never even talked! With my help -"

"How was it you? Remember the thing with Hazel and Leo?"

"Yeah, but in the end Frank and Hazel got together!"

"I got my girlfriend first!" Percy bragged.

"Yeah, well…" Jason frowned. "How old were you? I found Piper at literally 'love at first sight'."

"Oh, uh, me and Annabeth started dating a sixteen, but technically I was younger than you. So hah!"

"Plus, Annabeth started to like Percy at age twelve," Nico added helpfully. "Only a little bit."

"You ship Percabeth?" Jason looked hurt. "What about Jasper?!"

* * *

/words.

are. flowing.

out. like. endless.

rain. into. a. paper. cup.\

 **\- Across the Universe, The Beatles**

 **. . .**

 **A/N** : You won't get an email about this story being updated when I replace chapter five, so keep that in mind. Truthfully, I had this chapter ever since January. I just went ahead and wrote the one-shot because I love Jercy bromance.


End file.
